


Маленький золотий єдиноріг

by Berengella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Easter Eggs, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Something between Alternate Universe and Missing scene, Unicorns
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berengella/pseuds/Berengella
Summary: Навіть коли все навколо магія, трохи більше магії зайвим не буде.





	Маленький золотий єдиноріг

Святковий стіл у Гоґвортсі радував смаколиками: тут тобі і маленькі булочки з корицею та родзинками, і шоколадний пудинг, і фруктові пляцки, і кекси, і морозиво. Тож Гаррі щиро здивувався, коли після десерту на столі з’явилися чималі полумиски з кольоровими яйцями, а учні почали розбирати їх так швидко, ніби тільки-но не притлумили голод ані на крихту.  
\- Таж не ловіть ґав!  
Рон підштовхнув полумисок йому під руку, і Гаррі теж взяв яйце: гарне, помальоване в ніжно-блакитний колір, в руці воно одразу ж зацяткувалось золотими снітчами.  
\- Я не голодний, та і як таке красиве їсти?  
\- Це не для їжі, - пирснув Рон. - Ти що, ніколи не чув про яєчні перегони?  
Його писанка була яскраво-червона, з мітлою та квофлом. Герміоні дісталося темно-зелене яйце, і тепер вона здивовано споглядала фігурку тварини, що проступила поверх фарби.  
\- Єдиноріг, тільки якийсь кумедний.  
\- То дитинча, - пояснив Рон. - Ходімте вже по мантії!  
\- Я не братиму в цьому участь! - запротестувала Герміона. - За планом у нас повторення матеріалу та підготовка до іспитів.  
\- У тебе підготовка до іспитів, - трохи роздратовано поправив Рон. - У нас - вільний час, бо, по-перше, свято...  
\- Агов ви двоє! - втрутився Гаррі. - Зупиніться і краще поясніть, що воно таке - ті яєчні перегони?  
\- Великодня забавка: чия писанка закотиться якнайдалі і лішіться неушкодженою. В Оттері-Сент-Кечпоул не знайти путящих пагорбів, а от тут гра має бути неабиякою.  
\- Це давній великодній звичай на згадку про відкочування каменю від гробниці Христа, - додала Герміона.  
\- Отож, відкочування, штовхання, жбурляння абощо! І час вже поспішати, бо інші займуть всі найкращі місця.

Так і сталося. Коли Рон, Гаррі та Герміона вибралися надвір, там було справжнє юрмище, ніби всі, від першачків і до семикурсників, вибралися на яєчні перегони. Трохи відійшовши від замку, трійця знайшла-таки підходящий пагорб. Учнів і там вистачало, та хоча б не мигтіли слізерінські шалики.  
\- Як, по-вашому, ми будемо шукати саме свої писанки? - скептично спитала Герміона, вказуючи на яскраві плямки блакитного, червоного, зеленого та подекуди золотавого кольорів, що видніли з-під грудок землі та між молодою травичкою.  
\- Вони всі мають бути різні, - відповів Рон, проте без справжньої певності в голосі, бо дівчина у райвенкловському шалику якраз підняла свою писанку - блакитну, у снітчі.  
\- Стривай! Покажи-но, - зупинив її Гаррі.  
Насправді, та писанка була не така: ледь світліше блакитне тло, ніж у Гаррі, та набагато темніші, бронзові, а не золоті, снітчі.  
\- Кожна писанка різна, - пояснила дівчина таким поважним тоном, ніби була професоркою. - Але тут не найкраще місце, вони погано котяться.  
\- Отакої, просто підемо ще далі! Хочеш з нами?  
\- Дякую, - трохи зверхньо відповіла та, - але я маю ще подругу знайти.  
На наступнім пагорбі вистачало старшокурсників, проте вони ввічливо посунулися і дозволили меншим скотити свої писанки. Ронова опинилася не далі, ніж за два ярди і застрягла в глибокому відбитку чийогось черевика. Писанка Гаррі зупинилася на межі багнюки та трави. Найменше пощастило Герміоні - її яйце гарно розігналось, та зненацька дзвінко тицьнулося об камінь.  
\- Ти диви, не розбилося, - здивувався Гаррі.  
\- Напевно, їх не тільки зробили різними, але й зачарували на міцність, - завважила Герміона.  
\- А може, просто покотимо ще раз? - запропонував Рон. - Ми, взагалі-то, веселитися прийшли.  
До обіду в Герміони було дванадцять перемог, в Гаррі дев’ять, а в Рона вісім. Тож не дивно, що після їжі він всіляко вмовляв друзів ще погуляти.  
\- Ну ще хоч десять раундів?  
Першою не витримала Герміона - читати під такі жалісливі вмовляння не зміг би ніхто.  
\- Десять і ні раундом більше. А потім надолужуємо пропущену підготовку до іспитів.  
Бажаючих катати писанки було вже не так багато, як зранку, тому Рон обрав місце ближче до замку.  
\- Думаю, тут мені пощастить.  
Проте, по трьох спробах він не отримав жодної перемоги і вмовив друзів змінити місце.  
Пагорб, що його дівчина з Рейвенкло зранку рекомендувала як негодящий, насправді виявився нівроку - саме тут Рон отримав чотири перемоги поспіль. Черговий кидок мав би стати вирішальним. Гаррі і Герміона теж сповнилися азарту і тепер захоплено хекали на свої писанки, відчищаючи їх від болота та шматочків трави.  
\- Готові? На рахунок “три”. Раз! Два! Три!  
Яйця докотилися аж до краю лісу.  
\- Овва! Так далеко в мене ще не виходило!  
Писанка Гаррі виблискувала під кущем, що ледь випустив дрібні бруньки. Ронова знайшлася за два кроки далі, позаду товстого стовбура сосни.  
\- Де ж герміоніна?  
Вони повернулися назад на пагорб і знову спустилися до того місця, де знайшлися писанки хлопців - та зеленого яйця із золотим єдинорогом як не було.  
\- Мерлін із нею, ходімте вже до замку? - запропонувала Герміона.  
\- Е ні, її треба знайти, бо інакше, вважай, я переможець.  
\- Та вважай.  
\- Це було б нечесно, - насупився Рон.  
\- Гаразд, ще п’ятнадцять хвилин - і підемо. Сутінки в лісі - то вам не жарти!  
Всі троє обережно просувалися поміж дерев, підсвічуючі собі паличками.  
\- Думаю, ти знову перемогла, - сказав Гаррі, вказуючи на зелену цятку під корінням.  
\- Тихо! - відповіла Герміона. - Ви нічого не чуєте?  
Хлопці ненадовго прислухалися і відповіли одночасно:  
\- Та ніби ні.  
\- Хтось квилить, - наполягала Герміона.  
Вона сховала писанку в кишеню і пішла далі.  
За щільним рядом дерев щось світилося срібним і золотавим світлом.  
\- Єдинороги! - тихенько видихнула Герміона, розсунувші гілки.  
Їх на галявині було двоє: лошатко, що ледь трималося на тоненьких ніжках, і його мати. Вона смикалась на землі і мелодійно стогнала.  
\- Щось сталося, - тихо мовила Герміона. - Вона заплуталася абощо.  
Всі троє обережними кроками підійшли ближче. Лоша довірливо тицьнулося в долоню Герміоні, потім Гаррі. Поки він присів попестити малого, Герміона ризикнула доторкнутись до самиці. Та пручалася, намагалася відповзти, та намарне - заважала зламана нога.

\- Єдинороги - файні створіння, але норовливі, як ті дракони. Ви сте щасливі, що не покусані.  
Попри ці слова і попри перебинтовані пальці, Геґрід сяяв, ніби можливість глядіти і торкатися до єдинорогів сама по собі була винагородою.  
\- Ви тіко подивіть, лошатко гарне та золотаве. Самиці з такою дрібнотою звично добре си ховають. І тако кілька років. Як дрібнота стає срібною, то теж ще си ховають. А як побілішає, матиме ріг - то тепер вже ви сте ховайтесь, як не од рогу, то од копит.  
На підтвердження своїх слів Геґрід показав на колибу. Навіть у ній єдинорожиця лишалася стриноженою, на зламаній нозі мала товстелезну шину, а ріг був замотаний у щось м’яке. При всьому цьому виглядала вона роздратованою та небезпечною.  
Лошатко ж почувалося затишно. Вже трохи міцніше і певніше своїх сил, воно то тупцяло біля матері, то відходило у найдальший куток колиби і через огорожу піддивлялося на цих чудернацьких істот - чарівників.  
\- Можна його попестити? - не втрималася Герміона.  
Геґрід посміхнувся у бороду.  
\- Тіко ти перша, а ви, хлопці, потому і потрохи. Єдинороги ліпше з чародійками си мирять.  
Лоша задоволено підставляло Герміоні опуклого лоба, по якому ледь кучерявилася гривка, радісно фиркало, коли йому лоскотали шишку, з якої ростиме ріг. Та вартувало тільки Гаррі і Ронові торкнутися малого, як його мати загрозливо зафирчала і завовтузилась.  
\- А ну назад! - скомандував Геґрід. - Та вам уже і час. Прийдете іншим разом.  
Проте з іншим разом знову не вийшло - єдинорожиця дозволяла наближатись лише Герміоні, а хлопців категорично не сприймала.

Рон видсунув списаний аркуш та із задоволенням потягнувся.  
\- Добре, що тепер в Герміони купа своїх справ. Шахи?  
\- Ти що, вже все? Як тоби вдається так швидко і так гарно писати?  
Самовпевнений вид Рона дещо дратував, але його домашнє завдання справді було охайним, літера до літери. В той час як у Гаррі рядки то розбігалися навсибіч, то наповзали один на одного. Не кажучи вже про те, що до рекомендованої довжини лишалося добрих півтора дюйми. Гаррі зітхнув і повернувся до писанини, проте Рон не збирався давати йому спокій.  
\- То що думаєш?  
\- Про Герміону?  
\- Про шахи!  
Не чекаючи відповіді, Рон взявся розставляти фігури. Насправді, Гаррі не мав палкого бажання до шахів, бо Рон раз по раз вигравав три партії з чотирьох. Десь в підсвідомості навіть майнули жаль і бажання разом із Герміоною піти до Геґріда.  
\- Я, мабуть, теж хотів би побути з єдинорогами, - не втрімався Гаррі, коли Рон побив пішака, над місцем якого на дошці Гаррі перед цим роздумував хвилин п’ять.  
\- Годував би їх пелюстками шипшини і розчісував гриви? Ти ж несерйозно? Це дівчача забавка! І присягаюся, є істоти набагато цікавіші і величніші, взяти хоча б драконів.  
\- Сумніваюся, що ми так легко побачимо на геґрідовому обійсті драконів, - промурмотів Гаррі.  
\- А шкода! Уяви лише, ходить такий... Або от такий! - Рон захопився, розвів руки, приміряючись, якого розміру міг би бути дракончик. - Точно, от такий! Ходить, пихкає на всіх вогнем, підпалить бороду Геґрідові, а то і Дамблдорові.  
Картинка Дамблдора з обсмаленою бородою примусила Гаррі пирснути. Відсміявшись, він долучився до драконячих фантазувань.  
\- Уяви, як тікав би Мелфой, щоб дракон не припалив йому мантію.  
\- А Снейп!  
Рон і Гаррі реготіли, забувши про шахи і не звертаючи уваги, чи не заважають іншим у вітальні. Саме цей час обрала Герміона, аби повернутися.  
\- Що це ви двоє надумали?  
\- Нічого! - заприсягліся хлопці, підсміюючись.  
\- Ніби я не бачу! Це точно щось небезпечне і таке, через що вас можуть виключити! - Герміона почала сердитись. - Варто було залишити вас на якусь годину!  
У відповідь Рон звів очі до стелі:  
\- Я вже казав, як добре, що Герміона має свої справи? До речі, ти сьогодні дуже швидко повернулась.  
\- Навпаки, - зауважив Гаррі. - Тебе не було десь на годину довше. Щось сталося?  
\- Геґрід завтра відпускає їх до лісу, - зітхнула Герміона. - Підете зі мною?

Ті кілька днів, що вона провела в колибі під наглядом людей, зробили єдинорожицю ще затятішою. Вона борсалася, метеляла головою, намагаючись скинути закрутку з рога, невдоволено заіржала, коли лоша спробувало підійти до Гаррі і Рона. Норовлива істота визнавала лише Герміону, тільки їй дозволяла себе заспокоювати, завдяки її вмовлянням терпіла доторки Геґріда. Тож Гаррі і Рон стояли осторонь, з поважної відстані спостерігаючи, як компанія з двох єдинорогів, малої чародійки і напіввелетня віддалялась від замку. Всі зітхнули з полегшенням, коли єдинороги зникли в лісі.  
Тільки Герміона була засмученою і неговіркою. Наступного дня це ніби виправилося, принаймні, до неї повернулася звична діловитість. Тож Гаррі і Рон ніяк не чекали, що ввечері вона просто зникне.  
Власне, у них були всі шанси цього не помітити, якби не капосне питання в домашній роботі з чарів. Не знайшовши Герміону ні у вітальні, ні у спальні, ні в бібліотеці, хлопці написали, що змогли придумати. Ронові через це відпрацювання у професора Флітвіка прилетіло. А Герміона навіть не вибачилася, що була невідомо де, коли її допомога була так потрібна! Навпаки, вона зникла з поля зору одразу по закінченні занять. 

Наступного вечора Гаррі вирішив, що треба щось робити. І він підготувався: прихопив мантію-невидимку, забарикадувався за купою підручників так, що ніхто не підходів до нього, не наважуючись відірвати від навчання. Та насправді Гаррі не збирався відкривати жодної книжки - він безвідривно слідкував за дверима дівчачої спальні. І дочекався.  
\- Герміоно!  
Та вдала, що нічого не чує за гамором, і швиденько шмигнула за двері. Поки Гаррі викопався зі своєї барикади і дістався коридору, Герміона встигла зникнути за поворотом на сходи.  
\- Герміоно!  
Її кроки вже лунали кількома поверхами нижче. Гаррі зітхнув, вдягнув мантію і крадькома пішов слідом.  
Йому доводилося бути водночас обережним і швидким. Дуже обережним і дуже швидким, бо Герміона поспішала. Вона перебігла сходи, хол, вестибюль, двір перед замком, ніби мала йти до геґрідової оселі, але раптом різко звернула ліворуч - до лісу.  
Герміона, місс “Ви не будете порушувати правила”, сама-самісінька прямувала до Забороненого лісу! Було від чого запаморочитися!  
Герміона ж впевнено йшла вперед, і коли Гаррі помітив між дерев знайоме сяяння, то нарешті зрозумів, в чому справа. Він зупинився подалі, а на галявині на Герміону вже чекали двоє знайомих єдинорогів. Лоша почало ластитится, випрошувати смачненьке - і таки отримало шматочки яблука та моркви. Єдинорожиця спокійно стояла поруч, час від часу теж тягнулася за ласощами. Тож Гаррі не просто завмер, а навіть рота затулив обома руками, щоб ані порухом, ані звуком нікого не злякати.  
Коли ласощі закінчилися, лоша почало бодатися, підстрибувати і бігати по галявині, ніби граючись із Герміоною у квача. Аж поки вона захекалася і присіла на землю. Тоді лоша підійшло, підставило шию на попестити і розплутати гривку. Після кількох змахів гребінця грива заблищала, як на свято, а Герміона старанно зібрала вичесане волосся, загорнула його у хусточку. І тільки потому підійшла до єдинорожиці. Та, на подив Гаррі, не тільки дозволила себе вичісувати, а ще й припала на коліна. Герміона розчісувала обережно, старанно вибирала листячко та гілочки, тож не дивно, що це тривало довго. Впали сутінки, та ніхто не звертав на це уваги: Герміона була надто зайнята, а Гаррі не міг перестати дивитись на сяючих єдинорогів і ритмічний рух гребінця. Тільки хрускіт гілок і шерех трави змусили його стрепенутися: до галявини наближався хтось, досить великий, шумний і певний свого права знаходитися в лісі у будь-який час. Гаррі ледь встиг подумати про Геґріда, як з-поміж дерев виступив кентавр. Герміона вихопила паличку.  
\- Тобі не треба мене боятися, - повагом мовив кентавр. - Але тобі також не слід тут бути.  
\- Чому це? - трохи задерикувато спитала Герміона, а Гаррі, що був розслабився після першої фрази, знову міцніше стиснув паличку.  
\- Ліс не для дітей. Він сповненій таємниць, та серед них чигають небезпеки. Не слід взайве випробовувати долю.  
\- Але ж я зовсім поруч із замком, і я ненадовго, і я звикла до Сільви і Брунатика, а воні звикли до мене...  
Кентавр роздратовано махнув хвостом і підійшов до єдинорожиці, вітяг, ніби нізвідки, коротенького ножа, відтяв сліпучо-біле пасмо, простягнув його Герміоні.  
\- Ти можеш це взяти. И маєш піти. Єдинорогам час вертатися до співплемінників. Їм не місце тут, настільки близько до школи і людей.  
Герміона тремтячими руками обійняла лоша за шию.  
\- Ти ще побачиш його, - втішив кентавр. - Якраз, як закінчуватимеш школу, він стане молодим білим єдинорогом.  
\- Мені подобався маленький і золотий, - схлипнула Герміона, витягаючи з кишені останній шматочок яблука і пропонуючи його лошаті. Єдинорожиця фиркнула, тож Герміона відщіпнула дрібку і для неї.  
\- Тепер ідіть! Вам вже час бути в школі. Майте терпіння і дозвольте подіям іти так, як вони мають іти, - напутив кентавр.  
Герміона не дослухалася до його філософських тез: похиливши голову і час від часу витираючи сльози, вона неквапом пішла з галявини.  
Гаррі скрадався позаду і видумував, чим би її втішити, аж коли йому в око впали кілька пролісок. Зриваючи їх, він боявся, що Герміона може це помітити. Та ні, їй було не до того. А потім не до того стало Гаррі - спроба непомітно обігнати Герміону вимагала неябиякої спритності. Та він впорався, перестрів подругу якраз біля портрету Гладкої Пані і аж тоді зрозумів, що принесені з лісу квіти - то не що інше, як зізнання, де він був, що там бачив і що чув. Тож Гаррі мовчки тицьнув букет у руки Герміони і втік швидше, ніж вона встигла відреагувати.

Перший погляд, який Герміона кинула на нього, був здивованим. Але він одразу ж перейшов у щасливий, і, вкупі із сяючою посмішкою і відсунутим стосом книжок, став категоричним доказом, що вона рада бачити Гаррі.  
\- Думала, ти граєш в шахи з Роном.  
\- Уже, він, як завжди, виграв. А ще я за тобою скучив.  
\- Вчора було не схоже: втік, ні слова не сказавши.  
\- Ти останнім часом теж не балакуча.  
Розмова, що йшла кудись не туди, на цьому зав’язла, а вони обидва втупилися у книжки. По кількох хвилинах удаваного читання Герміона не витримала.  
\- То ти там був і все бачив?  
\- Бачив. І тримав паличку напоготові.  
\- Дивно, що єдинороги тебе не відчули.  
\- Я ж стояв з краєчку і дихав через раз! Слухай, я і не думав, що вони так вільно з тобою спілкуються. Це круто!  
\- З Брунатиком було не важко: він зовсім маля і любить забавки, а дивлячись на нього, і Сільва подобрішала. Коли ж я почала її вичісувати - то взагалі підкорила, бо хто ж чесатиме їй гриву у лісі. Думаєш, кентавр сказав правду, вона більше до мене не прийде?  
\- Думаю, ми можемо це перевірити.  
\- Я вже первірила. На галявині нікого. Це правильно, що далі в ліс, то їм безпечніше від людей, які вважають, що єдинороги - то сукупність магічніх компонентів.  
\- А нащо тобі волосся? Хочеш навчитися робити палички?  
Герміона похитала головою.  
\- Та ні. Думала сплести намисто абощо, та вони погано плетуться.

Про те, що Герміона таки сплела, і не абощо, а гарний кулон на зручному шнурку, Гаррі дізнався пізніше. Та й коли дізнався, зовсім не мав часу роздивлятися.  
Усю красу він оцінив, перебуваючи під опікою пані Помфрі після нападу Квірела. Гаррі одужував, дивився на старанно виплетений шнурок і міркував, чи не посприяв його несподіваному порятунку амулет з волосу єдинорога, який Герміона зняла з себе і віддала йому, перш ніж піти розшукувати Рона.  
Зрештою, байдуже, був кулон справжнім захисним амулетом чи тільки витонченою витребенькою - він подарував відчуття підтримки. Завдяки цьому Гаррі легше було зробити крок назустріч невідомому.


End file.
